bully_bull_fightfandomcom-20200216-history
Erwin Lawson
imagesize = 300 px Erwin Lawson'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0046886/ (often just referred to by his surname only) is the fifth (later sixth) grade school bully, and the arch enemy of the Recess Gang, especially T.J. Detweiler and Vince LaSalle. However, he does like T.J., as stated in the episode "Nobody Doesn't Like T.J.." Biography His personality is akin to a bully jock. He is shown to be mean, rude, and competitive towards his lessers and equals of Third Street School. He is presented to be athletic, not to mention obnoxious and at times, and ruthless. His blatant lack of originality has been seen on more than one occasion in the series. Apart from his work with his crew, he doesn't seem to know much else other than sports and bullying. Lawson is apparently one of the movers of the fifth grade and is the leader of his own particular friendship group. They consist of his five closest friends: Cheay, Jocko, Buster, Chucko Kowalski, and Koreo. While they appear alongside him quite often, the five boys friends have rarely been seen with Lawson altogether at once and usually only 2-4 appear when with him. Lawson has appeared in many different episodes and could be referred to as a recurring nemesis for the Recess Gang, often causing trouble for them or insulting them. Despite this, in the episode "The Fuss Over Finster" where everyone was taking advantage of Finster and T.J. and the gang told them how beneath them it was, even Lawson agreed as he shed tears and said that it was below even him to take advantage of her when she had a broken leg, implying he does have some level of morality. It also seems despite his competitive nature, he is not a cheater. While he seems to lose in every sport against Vince and the others, except one time in the episode "Soccer Boy," when he hired Mikey as goalies for his team. When T.J refused to let him play in his team, it was the only episode where Lawson was happy to beat Vince and his team after winning King Bob soccer's trophy. In the double-length episode "Lawson and his Crew]]," Lawson becomes jealous of T.J. and the rest of the Gang getting all the glory for fixing things in the playground and decides to form his own crew, ditching his own friends in the process.His new crew consists of Randall Weems (who we know colloquially is a snitch,) Swinger Girl (who was referred to as "Swinger Kid" by Menlo in this episode,) Greg Skeens (also known as the Graffiti Kid,) Kurst the Worst, and Menlo. Each member of Lawson's Crew members had the same job and position as and can be considered counterparts to each one of T.J.'s Crew: Randall being the Gus, Swinger Kid being the Spinelli, Skeens being the Vince, Kurst being the Mikey, Menlo being the Gretchen and Lawson himself being the ringleader, T.J. His new gang all worked well together throughout the episode, managing to beat the Recess Gang in solving all the problems of the playground before they could. Problems they solve included getting the Diggers back together, saving the Library Kid and organizing protests against banning of chocolate milk in the school cafeteria. But there was one small problem: Lawson and his Crew didn't bother to make friends among one another, so they easily broke up by the end of the episode, with Lawson himself returning to his real friends. Foreign Voice Actors *'Finnish: Juha Paananen *'French:' Serge Faliu *'German:' Robin Kahnmeyer *'Japanese:' Rica Matsumoto *'Polish:' Mariusz Oborski *'Swedish:' Calle Walderkrantz *'Spanish:' Jesus Tobas Trivia *Erik von Detton, Lawson's voice actor, also voiced another famous bully from Disney: Sid Phillips from Toy Story. *Lawson's appearance is T.J.'s appearance inverted. While T.J. is short and plump and wears a red baseball hat facing the back, Lawson is tall and lanky and wears a blue baseball hat facing the front. Their sole similarity being that both have brown hair and freckles, though T.J.'s hairs are lighter. Additionally like T.J., Lawson is the leader of a gang of his five closest friends (Cheay, Jocko, Chucko, Buster, and Koreo), whom often appear alongside him. Unlike T.J.'s gang who are always seen acting together as a group of six, Lawson's gang is seldom seen altogether at once and, when with him, typically appear as a group of 2-4. References Gallery 09876543.jpg 54523533.jpg TJ and Lawson.jpg 0322353.jpg 46967697.jpg Lawson Box.png lawson-dont-ask-me.png lawson-recess-schools-out.png|Lawson in the 2001 feature-length movie Recess: School's Out Earwin Lawson.jpg Lawson 4.png Lawson 3.png Lawson 2.png Lawson 1.png Lawson's Crew-0.png Lawson's Crew.png Lawson with Menlot.jpg Lawson and His Crew.png lawson-pigtails-prince-randall.png External Links *Erwin Lawson - Disney Wiki *Erwin Lawson - Recess Wiki Category:Major bully Category:Disney Bullies Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:TV Show Bullies Category:Arrogant Bullies Category:Jocks Category:Physical Bullies Category:Lead Bullies Category:Child Bullies Category:Archenemies Category:School Bullies